


National Superboy Day

by angel_gidget



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Chocolate, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_gidget/pseuds/angel_gidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon just wants milk chocolate.  Circumstance is a mighty foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Superboy Day

_**FIC: National Superboy Day**_  
Title: National Superboy Day  
Author: [](http://angel-gidget.livejournal.com/profile)[**angel_gidget**](http://angel-gidget.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 644  
Disclaimer: So not mine, man.  
Summary: Kon just wants milk chocolate. Circumstance is a mighty foe.  
Notes: Done for [](http://trunks-angel.livejournal.com/profile)[**trunks_angel**](http://trunks-angel.livejournal.com/) 's birthday. Happy b-day, girl!

  
It's milk chocolate day. Bart told him so. Bart's been informing him for the past three weeks what "day" it is, and it wasn't till Kon got fed up and actually searched the internet that he discovered that all the national holidays Bart had been spouting off were actually real. Now it's milk chocolate day and Kon figures that the theme is significant enough to take notice. Because, dude... milk chocolate.

Kon knows as well as anyone that the only way to celebrate milk chocolate is to eat it. The problem is that Cadmus couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry Superboy, but we can't just add to your allowance over every little thing. Doesn't Dubilex give you some spending money for the weekends?"

Doc gave him that questioning look that really made it so Kon didn't feel like telling her he spent it already.

He flies home and nearly asks Tana if she wants to join him for ice-cream--her treat--when he sees that she's bent over a bunch of tax forms on her back patio. Grown-up money stuff. It never puts her in a good mood, much less a generous mood... the YJ cave it is, then.

"Hey Wonder-babe! It's milk chocolate day! Come rescue me from my chocolate-less situation?"

"Where's my underwear, Kon?"

"I, uh..."

"Where is it?"

Panty raid. Last weekend. He'd been desperate, and he'd totally forgotten about it. Not good. Time to retreat.

"Hey, Rob? I was looking at the calendar--"

"I'm on a case."

"Yeah, I know. But I was thinking--"

"I'm on a case."

"Look, I just wanted to know if--"

"I'm on a case!"

"Well, good for you, old-and-faithful bat-chum! C'mon Rob, it's not like--"

"Come back around 5:30, Kon. I'll have use for your assistance by then."

Kon suspects he'll be there because he's pathetic like that.

In the meantime...

"Cissie? Bart? Reddy? Hellooo?"

"Kon?"

"Uh, hi, Suzy."

She's happy to see him, but the chances of Secret having money? Or milk chocolate she hasn't already offered to share yet? Not very high. Still, she looks bored. And really lonely. So he ditches the chocolate mission, and they head over to the indoor pool together. She solid enough to toss a beach-ball around... and somehow, they end up doing that till about 5:30.

"Um, Kon? I need to go to the war room. There's something I promised to help with..."

"Rob, right? Yeah, I'll come with."

May as well do the superheroing thing if there's no chocolate to be ha--

"SURPRISE!"

There's a 'happy birthday, Kon' banner strung across the room and nobody looks mad at him. That doesn't explain much, though.

"Guys? I don't really have a birthday..."

"Which makes this even more surprising, right? Right? The streamers were my idea. And the banner. And the cake. And I really wanted noise-makers, but Robin said it wasn't a good idea--"

"I think he gets it, Bart."

Rob's smiling and doing a complete one-eighty from the cold fish he was a couple of hours ago.

"I calculated the day you escaped from the cloning fascility based on the information you gave me. It was either today or tomorrow, and I know you like to do things sooner rather than later..."

"Thanks, Rob-man."

"Sure thing. Oh, and you may want to get started on that cake before Bart explodes or Cassie strangles something."

It's a beautiful cake. It's got bright blue-and-red icing with a little 's' symbol and his name on it. Kon cuts a slice and closes his eyes as he takes the first delectable bite...

"Huh. It's vanilla."

"I thought you liked vanilla?"

"I do. It's cool, man. Thanks."

He's got a good thing here. He can worry about chocolate later. After all, this is still a party partly-hosted by Bart. And Bart never throws a party without M&M's hiding somewhere.  



End file.
